Once upon a Time
by FluffyLuver4Eva
Summary: Magicians, angry teenage girls, perverted tattoo artists, and youkai? what more can a story have? Im bad at summaries.. A/U story btw. Hopefully sesshoumaru kagome.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha- But I do own this story line!! And kouga is staying with me for the next few chapters. **

**Kouga- Oi. What am I? Your Muse?**

**SS- You are Kouga. And you're staying here till I say so! HMPH.**

**Kouga- :growls:**

**Faye- … On with the story yes? Oh and btw- this story is kind of, oddly written. Thoughts are in Italics, some of them at least. Enjoy! **

So there I was, minding my own damn business, eating a, crap, I can't even remember, but it tasted good. Moving on, I was eating something tasty and I met him. Picture this, a tall, sexy guy with the brightest hazel, almost gold eyes and the longest damn white hair. (Yes, I said white, ill explain in due time. Anyways- moving on) Cascading down his muscular back and chest, contrasting to tight dark maroon shirt all the way down to his tight little ass in a pair of black leather pants I don't even think I could fit into. It seemed he took good care of the hair mind you, I was quite jealous (still am now that I think about it). So yeah, anyways, where was I? Oh.

So I'm eating this tasty food, I think it was a hotdog loaded with relish, probably, I'm not entirely sure, and he comes up, trips, and spills his drink on me!

Not the greatest first encounter, but an encounter to say the least. So here I am, in my favorite white tank shirt, sitting on my favorite bench in the towns square, and there is grape soda all over me!! GRAPE STAINS! And so the story begins.

"Aw SHIT" and he looks down at the purple fluid dripping down my shirt, some of its sliding down my face like purple tears, shrugs and then just walks, just like that, away from me, leaving me with those few, moving words. I guess he thinks he's gonna just get away with that, I think not. Actually, I know not!

"Oi, super star boy! Thanks for the extra order of DRANK, an apology would be..." THE NERVE OF THIS ASS. He IGNORES ME. I was TOTALLY getting ready to go into my angry PMS rant mode and this, JERK, for lack of a better word, is walking away, after covering me in his beverage, not even knowing who I am, for Kami's sake I could have been a homicidal maniac, a loony toon on the lose, a suicidal handicapped chick, and does it matter to him?

OBVIOULSY NOT. If I was any of those things, what just happened could have been the damn straw that broke the camels back, get my dig? He turned around the corner and then it was done. He was gone, and was left, sopping wet in sweet Grape Fanta about to break something, or someone.

After this moron, hot moron mind you, but still a moron, was out of my sight (I was too stunned to follow him as he CONTINUED to walk away) I went to the nearest bathroom and took in the damage. Yep. Shirt looked screwed. Probably stain if I didn't get it home soon enough and in the wash with extra bleach and a nice touch of anger.

I stopped for a pack of smokes on the way back to my humble abode (HAHA, yeah anyways) So, I grab my pack of smokes and start heading home. After a long walk (not really, I only live about three blocks from the square) I finally reacheW my place of residence. Nice little apartment in Eagles Landing, one bedroom 2 bath, with a decent kitchen. Wonderful balcony if I do so say myself. By now I was feeling pretty good, the walk helped ease my mind for a bit, and I did look foward to grabbing a book and heading out to my favortie chair to relax for a while. That was of course before I noticed there was an eviction notice on the door. Onigumo, the landlord, likes to screw with us underage tenants and puts these damn things on our doors at least once a month. Still seems to piss me off everytime. I ripped it off and jammed my seventh apartment key (I'm carless and lose shit, sue me) into the cheap lock I bought myself a while back when my was destroyed by me, feeling angry...

I walked in only to notice a nice little pile of stinky goo on the floor by my couch. Yupp, QuegQueg did it again. I HATE dog sitting my brothers pug puppy. Don't get me wrong, she's cute, but I like large HOUSE TRAINED dogs. I go through hell with this little one!

I walk this bitch (literally, ha-ha...yeah never mind...) at least twice every two hours, yet, she still manages to leave me a present, without fail, everyday. Flippin' annoying little cute button nose flat faced wrinkly mutt!

Anyways- before I get anymore into my little tale, I should probably tell you about myself yes? Don't wanna hear it? Well, I don't care and I'm writing it anyways. I've got to do something while getting the laundry ready anyways.

To start off I'm nineteen years old, I not a big fan of school school or work, I'm about 5'6'' and I'm your typical gal. I grew up in a shrine with my gramps, Ma and little bro Souta in Japan. I look pretty normal, minus the fact half my head is shaven, my Ma likes to say I have more piercings then a pin cushion (even though I only have two, not counting my ears), and tattoos became one of my favorite things when my old roommate started working at Rouge, the tattoo and piercing shop down the street. So yeah, that's about it, well, I also happen to have half the rainbow in my hair. What? I dig color. One would know that if they peeked in my closet or makeup drawer. So that about sums me up- ONWARD.

Did I mention I'm overly sarcastic and I tend to be quite cynical? Need not mention it again I believe.

I felt tugging at my jeaned leg, only to look down and see QuegQueg, now lapping at my yellow doc martins. She's probably hungry, little buttmuncher.

_After I pick up your shit, I MIGHT feed you. Hell, maybe if I stop feeding it, it would stop shitting on my brand new carpet, because then it would have nothing in its little tummy yes? Aw hell. I couldn't do that. I'm too nice after all. Screw you, human compassion!_

3 hours later.

I was still sitting at my laptop, staring at a very blank screen. I wanted to read but noooo, Ive got work to do...I start to wonder if I stare long enough, something epic might just appear which I would sell to a great publishing company and become rich! What? A girl can always dream.

So here I am again, trying to write, something, anything!! Ugh. I supposed to be a journalist for a little campus newsmagazine called Underground Press, not very underground if you ask me. I figure I suck at doing my job. Once upon a time, I thought it'd be cool, fighting the good fight through the press! But then again, nothing ever turns out like you thought it would. This, of course, wereone of the things that happened to bite me in the ass real fast.

We arent even allowed to mention anything about how horrid some of teachers are, or how the school colors might represent the Colombian flag... Not that it matters, tiny worthless rants, harmless if you ask me, but I guess saying anything of the sort is out of order, and can get your wanna be punk rock superstar ass in jail for liability. How? I really don't know, I just heard once this kid Naraku supposedly snuck in an article about this one professor and how it was believed she smoked weed in her early teen days and BAM. There goes the lock, and up the pigs ass goes the keys. Poor Naraku, he was probably just trying to let the students know that our teachers were once semi-human... so much for trying to fill the gap between us kiddies and our slave drivers. Wait, did I say slave drivers? I meant to say our education gods, our helping hands to our bright futures, blah blah and flippin' blah, I'm making myself sick. Let's purge in the bathroom yes? Then again, not all teachers are bad... Ive had quite a few good ones.

So yeah, back to reality. I have to write a 700 word article about something to do with the music scene around our area. Hm. What are my options?

New jazz player from our school just got signed... I could bring that up... yeah...think ill go with that one.

10 minutes later.

"..."

Score-

Cigarettes: 2

Kagome: 0

Can't come up with jack, don't even remember the kid's name. Ugh. I think ill go get hit by a bus or car or something, then if I'm in the hospital...

2 hours later in the E.R.

Yupp. My bright idea worked. I really did it. Except I didn't think the car would break three of my wondrous ribs, nor would the driver be my now number one target on my mental hit list.

That's right. His name is Inuyasha, the ass who spilt his soda on me. How did I get his name? After He was kind enough to pick up my broken self and drag me to the nearest hospital. He, I guess, had the sudden urge to leave his name with the nurse and took off. I could prolly sue him...

Maybe not, he kind of saw me run in front of his car purposely, as did a couple of other people now that I think about it. and he did happen to bring me to the hospital... Hell, if I had known it was him I wouldn't have done it. At least I wouldn't have run in front of his car, but someone else's. It was gonna happen though. I had made up my mind, getting hit by a car was the only solution. Maybe not... but it was the only one I could think of before I went really insane... But the car being his?

Kami's sick humor I suppose. I don't believe in coincidence, or else I would have thought this was some sort of sign.

Asshole and I were meant to meet, yes? Holy Hell. I hope not. WHY AM I SO ANGRY?

Well, I am still sitting in a hospital bed, not so comfy, with tight bandages around my ribs, craving a cigarette more then a supermodel craves a slice of bread.

_So yeah, this is awesome. Maybe if I stay here I wont have to get that article in after all… I happen to have one hell of an excuse. Plus, I think I just helped out our staff with some new material. I can see it now- "Crazy girl leaps in front of silver Honda" right above- "Football team finally gets a touchdown!"_

_Maybe I have a concussion._

_Where the hell did that nurse go?_

**End of Chapter one.**

**So guys, this started as an original story, but I decided to try and make a fanfiction, since I tend to read so much of it and I am quite in love with the characters of Inuyasha.. (along with some other animes, so I might make a little crossover in here at some point…) But yeah- Like I was saying, this is quite different to most of the fanfiction I have read, at least Kagome is, which is how I kinda want it, so please give me feedback! Flames if you must, all is wanted- :) Thank you- and until the next chapter!**

**Kouga- Woman. Have you even started the next chapter?**

**SS- … Maybe...**

**Faye- I really can't see Kagome with half a shaved head!**

**Kouga- Its not really half shaved … its kinda buzzed, looks kinda cool though.**

**SS- :scuttling away before Kouga asks again:**

**Kouga- WOMAN! :chases after SpookyShika:**

**Faye- Well uhm. Hm. R/R please! :watches as house gets destroyed: My lord. :sighs:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha. **

**A.N.**

**This is an AU btw, also, I have decided to make this a crossover, with which anime I will let you guess during this chapter and I shall let it be known in the 3****rd**** chapter.**

**Also- this chapter is written differently. (and Kagome is not 17, I kinda messed up there.. she is 19 years old, and her little brother is 18.)**

**Kouga- Wow. I'm so proud, SS, you did it! You wrote the next chapter! Now... May I return to my den?**

**SS- Fine. You've helped enough…Ill just have Faye be my muse!**

**Faye- I kind of already am…**

**SS- Well. Now you work overtime. I actually wanna finish this story!**

**Faye- Well, anyways! Here is the second chapter to Once Upon a Time, have fun, SS worked her ass off to get this chapter right!**

**SS -:nods head: Well, here you guys go!**

In a different part of New Sephil, a town called Celes

"I don't understand what just happened, it's, different this time, this dream..." Faye wondered aloud what just happened in his reoccurring dream as he stood up from his bed with a hand to his forehead. Brushing away his light blonde hair, he slowly opened his blue eyes to the bright sunlight now filling his bedroom for the first time that day.

'_I've been having it for weeks now, the girl, she's hurt...and there's so much power around her, some of it hurting her while, I think, trying to heal her. I don't get it, who is she, and why do I keep dreaming about her?' _ Faye continued pondering about his dream as he stood up to grab a pair of black pants with a matching shirt before going to his cabinet drawer to grab his undergarments as well as a towel for the shower he was about to take before he started his soon to be stressful day.

_'I might be able to find out more if I were to go, to that place in my dreams. I must find it, that girl, I think she needs me...I don't think I can allow her to get hurt._

Faye stood up, fully knowing that what was ahead was going to be hard, but knowing it had to be done. He was, after all, the only magician of this time to actually be able to do more then simple fog spells and slight telekinetic attacks. He would persevere in his goal. He had to, failure wasn't an option when one had something or someone to protect. Something he learned to early in his life.

'_Soon, soon I will find out what my connection is to her, and then I will be able to rest peacefully once I stop the events in my dream from happening, I will have to do a dream remembrance spell to get more details of the terrain, and hopefully I will be able to better see her face…'_ Faye nodded to him self before stepping into the bathroom.

' _I will persevere this time.'_

Back in Eagles landing, said girl was trying desperately to wash the evil grape juice out of her beloved tank, and was seemingly failing miserably.

_'I swear, if I ever get my hands on this Inuyasha person- game on!'_ Kagome thought to herself as she continued scrubbing furiously when there was a sudden knock at the door. Kagome dropped the scrubbing brush as she went to answer the door.

_'Well well, maybe this will lighten my mood, please be a knight in shining white armor!'_ Kagome face suddenly transformed to that of annoyance when she finally opened her door and peered at her visitor.

In front of her now stood a young man, about 18 years old with black hair, tied into a low pony tail wearing a green T- shirt a pair of ragged ripped jeans. He had a backpack slung over his shoulder and bright blue eyes that matched her own.

"Hey Gome, how's my sis doing huh? Souta said, with a bright smile on his face as he stepped into her apartment. "Well? No "Hello dear brother, I've missed you so!" Or asking me how my exams went?"

It was too early in the morning for Kagome to do much besides sneer and walk into the kitchen to make herself some chamomile tea to calm her nerves.

"Gome'! Hey now! What? Did QuegQueg make friends with your carpet again? She's just a puppy Gome', really, you cant get that mad at me for that, and you know Rin is scared of dogs, I couldn't take her with me when I stayed over at her house...and you know I cant leave my little QuegQueg alone by her cute self!" Souta took her glare as no reassurance as he bent down to pet his puppy, it wasn't until he finally looked up that he saw how stiffly his sister was moving throughout the kitchen.

"Hey, Gome', what happened to you?" Souta walked over to his sister only to gasp as he looked down to see the bandages peaking out of her purple tube top. "What the HELL!? WH- " Before Souta could finish Kagome cut him off-

"Nothing Souta, I just didn't feel like doing my assignment and I figured if I got injured the-" Kagome was cut off as her brother slammed his fist on the counter, startling her into silence.

"Kagome, really. Why do you do these stupid things! It's time for you to grow up, what the hell did you do anyway? Run in front of a fucking bus?"

"It was a car not a bus!" Souta stared in shock at his older sister for a moment before exploding in her face.

"WHAT THE FUCK KAGOME I WAS JUST EXXAGERATING! YOU RAN INFRONT OF A CAR! ARE YOU INSANE YOU COULD HAVE GOTTEN KILLED! OR PARALIZED!! FOR KAMI'S SAKE KAGOME!!"

Kagome put her head down before looking back up at her enraged brother. Taking a deep breath she started to try and explain herself.

"Souta, I just, well, you know how I am. I wasn't really going to do it, but yah know I said why not? I mean the worse situation is that I croke and I don't really give a dam-

"Kagome. If you ever say anything like that again I swear to you I will destroy all of your CD's, and then tell mom about you know what."

Kagome glared at he brother before sighing, defeated. She looked back up at Souta only to see him with an understanding, comforting smile on his face,

"Kagome, I know everything is hard right now, but it will get better, you could move back home and Ma and Gramps will help you, so will I, I kn-' Souta was cut off this time by Kagome's fist slamming down on the countertop.

"Souta, I moved for a reason! I will not go back home! Ever! This is my home, and even though it's not much, I won't have to see HIM ever again, plus, I moved out, I am NOT going to go back. It would only make me appear weak, which I do not like one bit! I might be crazy, and suicidal sometimes, but everyone goes through it Souta, and I will learn to deal! Now! Let's change subject! How DID your exams ago, since you left your blasted dog to be cared for by me while you stayed all night "studying with Rin"?

Souta quirked his eyebrow at his sisters sudden change in tune before answering.

"Well, we did study! She's wonderful Gome', I swear I'm gonna marry her!" Souta glanced at his sisters raised eyebrow before continuing, " Anyways, the exam, yeah it went quite well, I wouldn't have passed the math part if it wasn't for Rin's tutoring, besides her being beautiful and kind, She's a mathematician I tell you!" Souta eyes were glazed over as he sighed and put a hand dramatically to his heart. You could always count on Souta to be highly animated when he talked about anything having to do with Rin, or X-Files.

"What about her father hm? I haven't met the guy but you do shudder every time he is brought up, like you are right now..." Kagome smirked to herself as she watched her little brother trying to suppress his suddenly scared state.

"I am not SHRUDDERING, it's just, a bit chilly in here is all. And what do you mean what about him? It's not like her dad is an ice prince ready to kill anyone who talks to his precious Rin..."Souta started shuddering again while trying to cover it this time by laughing uncontrollably.

_'I swear, that boy can't hide his emotions at all, not like me at least… but I do love him so very much, I was so stupid yesterday, it was a selfish decision I made.'_ Kagome thought to herself before going to hug him.

"Souta, I'm so sorry for worrying you." Kagome mumbled in a strained voice, close to tears as she clung to her brother as if he was life itself and she was on the brink of death.

Souta looked down at his sister in surprise, before hugging her back tightly, yet careful of her wounds, this time with a serious look across his features as he brushed his fingers though her hair and bent down so she could hear him.

"Kagome, I love you more then anything in this world, and you might be crazy sometimes, angry, loud and sometimes annoying as hell, but you're still my sister, I'll forgive you this time, as long as you promise to never do anything like that again. You know, the pain from back then will ebb away in time, and you'll be fine, plus you'll always have me, whether you like it or not!!" Souta pulled away with a smile on his face before poking her in her forehead. Kagome quickly wiped off the one tear that fell down her face before smiling up at her younger brother, and playfully punching him in his arm.

"Ouch, I bruise so easily!" Souta quickly dodged another blow aimed for his head before grabbing his backpack which he left deserted in the living room before pulling out a box of DVD's.

"C'mon sis, I brought season 2 of X-files to watch today, I don't have any plans for the remainder of the day, so I figured we could sit on the couch, chill out, while watching your dream lover on TV" Souta winked then backed away when Kagome launched herself at him while squealing delightfully.

"Souta you are the best!," she chose to ignore his cocky reply of "I know" before continuing, "I'm going to burn some incense because I smoked in the house last night and it kind of ruins the whole chill scene with the smell, and then I'm going to grab some blankets and take the phone off the hook, could you grab the goodies out of the cupboards and fridge? Oh, and I have to put my shirt back in the wash damnitt."

Souta raised his eyebrow at his sister's sudden change in tone, but while watching her face suddenly become that of anger he chose not to question her.

"Alright, do you have any fudgecicles? Or did I wipe em' all out last I was here…?" Souta went to the freezer to check.

"Souta, if you were going to check the freezer anyway, then why did you ask me?" Souta looked in the freezer only to see nothing but ice. Oh, this was so not going to do!

"The reason, dear sister, was because I actually wasn't going to check, but it took too long for your reply so I found myself already drifting to said freezer, I really didn't wanna get all comfy and in X-files mode without my favorite snack. So now, I must bid you farewell for a short while as I run to the store real quick." Souta went to put on his shoes before looking up to his sister once more.

"Is there anything you want me to pick up while I'm there? Some tofutti maybe? I didn't see any when I checked, and I know how much to love that bland stuff, gross." Souta waited for a reply while tying his shoes, and when he received none he looked up only to see his sister grasping the front o her shirt while taking ragged breaths.

'_It hurts! It hurts so much, it feels like something is pulling from inside my chest, what is this!?This is different!' _Kagome thought to herself before her knees gave out and she started to fall towards the ground, before she could brace herself, warm arms encircled her small form and held her close.

"Kagome, are you okay? Wait, that's a stupid question, I'm going to call an ambulance! Kagome, say something! Please!" Souta started getting hysteric before she blinked and put a hand over his which held the cell phone he had pulled out, Souta glanced down in confusion at his sister who seemed to no longer be in pain, but kept the phone out just in case.

"Souta, sorry it's okay, I don't know what just happened, but I'm fine now. No need to call an ambulance." Kagome mumbled as she started to stand, only to sway once again before Souta put out his arm to steady her.

"Kagome, maybe I should bring you to the hospital, maybe this has something to do with the accident you had." Souta went to grab his keys only to be stopped again,

"Really, it's nothing. I feel fine now! I was already at the hospital yesterday and they checked me over, I'm fine, I just felt weird is all. I think maybe, maybe it's happening again…" Souta stared at his sister in disbelief before leading her to her couch. He knelt down in front of her with his hand on her knee as she started taking calming breaths.

"What do you mean? What are you talking about?" Souta stared at his sister before continuing, "you don't mean the pulling thing again do you? That only happens when you're about to have one of your visions, and I don't remember it ever being this extreme before. You seriously looked like you were in some major pain just then." Kagome looked up again at her brother,

"I don't know, I didn't get any vis-" Kagome clutched at her shirt again as she doubled over in pain once more while taking a sharp intake of breath.

**Back in Celes**

Faye fell over onto his calling circle while clutching his chest.

'_What is this pain, it's pulling! I must finish the spell, maybe I can track what is causing it I know it has something to do with that girl that I'm somehow connected to!'_

Faye cut the inside of his palm with one of his extended nails and started writing the words of power at the base of his calling circle, as he finally finished he closed his eyes, exhausted.

After he caught his breath and the pain seemed to subside to a dull throb, he opened his eyes to look down to see the outcome of his casting. The calling circle was glowing bright blue, while he stared at it a small silver ring formed in the center. The ring glowed pink for a moment then faded again back to dull silver once again. Faye went to pick up the said ring that was lying forsaken on the ground.

'_This ring, it feels like my dream, this is part of her power... but how?' _

Faye was shaken out of his thoughts when the ring started to levitate above the palm of his hand. He stared at it until suddenly there was a burst of light where he was momentarily blinded. He then felt something tighten around his neck. When he finally could open his eyes, there was a pink beam coming from his throat heading towards the west. He placed his hand to his neck only to feel something hard and cold.

'_The ring, it became some sort of band around my neck, and the beam, it must be pointing to her, I can feel it! I think this means it is time. Something is happening, I must gather my supplies then head out immediately!'_

Back in Eagles Landing

"FUCK! This hurts! What the hell! It's never been this bad before!" Souta steadied Kagome as she started to shake and her vision started to become blurry. A soft pink light started to form around her hip. Kagome looked down in shock as her skin started to bulge in the form of a small ball as she screamed in pain while it continued to push itself out of her body. Souta chose to help her lean back as finally whatever was in her hip burst out, leaving him and her both covered in blood.

They both looked down in shock as a small pink glass like ball, glowing, rolled across the floor and under the couch. QuegQueg started barking at said ball while Souta shook him self out of his stupor and reached behind Kagome to grab a towel that was draped over the arm of the couch. He pushed it against her wound in hopes it would stop the bleeding as she screamed in agony before closing her eyes, before she passed out she mumbled to Souta,

"Protect the Shikon No Tama" and then the world was black.

**Kouga- … Maybe ill stay a bit longer…**

**SS- Who said you could stay! You didn't wanna before…**

**Faye- Maybe it's better not to question it! **

**Kouga- This is true. Smart magician knows not to question me…**

**SS- :twitches: You just don't really have an excuse so your glad you don't have to look like an idiot. But whatever, I'm glad you stayed! :SS glomps Kouga:**

**Faye-:sighs: Anyways, please R/R, I'm sure SS would be glad to receive feedback from someone then us.**

**Kouga- Hey, Woman, why are you called Spooky Shika anyways?**

**SS- Because! Spooky is for Spooky Mulder and Shika is short for Shikamaru! The coolest guys ever! :watches as Kouga and Faye's faces fall: Besides you guys! ONWARD! Please R/R 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer- I don't own Inuyasha :sighs: **

**A/N sorry about not having Inuyasha in it yet, this is going to be a Sess/Kag story, eventually, but for the meantime I'm trying to get Faye more into it (and I promised I would let it be known what anime this was going to crossover with, and it is Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicles .)**

**(.) ( . ) (.) (dancing Kirby like creature!)**

'_What, where am I?_' Kagome slowly opened her eyes and took in her surroundings. It seemed she was once again, in the hospital.

_'How did I, oh, Souta must have brought me, after that thing popped out of my body, ugh, I've just been lucky this week I guess.'_

Kagome glanced at the bed next to her only to see Souta sleeping. He also had an IV hooked up to his arm.

'What the hell happened to Souta?' Kagome moved to stand up.

"Oh no you don't," Souta said as he opened his eyes and glued them on her, "something just flew out of your body and I dragged your ass here, and then I collapsed soon after I got you to the E.R. So, after what I went through, you better not even think about moving and getting your stitches messed up!" Souta grumbled angrily as he sat up, slowly, while still glaring at his sister.

"What the hell? Souta why did you collapse? And that, that thing, what did you do with it?" Kagome ignored her brother's warning and stood up anyway, wincing slightly as she strained her new wound. Souta sighed at her stubbornness before answering her.

"Why I collapsed I'm not entirely sure, I felt a tugging in my chest as well, but, that's what I don't understand, I'm not like you or ma, I don't think I have any kind of magic, but I still felt it, and once I got you here, it hit me real bad, and well, here I am." Souta shrugged as he watched his sister continue to stare at him, her face a mask as she took in the new information.

"And..?"

"Oh that ball thing, I hid it under your bedroom floorboard when I went to your room to grab you a change of clothes before I dragged your fat ass over here, and what was that thing anyways? You called it the 'Shikon No Tama'." Kagome gave him a puzzling look.

"I called it the Shikon no whata? I don't remember saying anything." Souta shook his head.

"But you did, I heard you clearly, you said "Protect the Shikon No Tama" so I hid it, I didn't exactly want to bring it here with us, and leaving you bleeding wasn't really a comforting thought." Souta smiled helplessly at his sister.

"Ugh, this shit is just fantastic, a nice, calm day to watch X-files and chill, then we both end up in the hospital. I hope Ma doesn't find out..." Kagome grumbled. Souta then proceeded to make a face she knew too well and didn't like one bit.

"Well you see, Gome' I, unlike you, am underage...so, they already contacted Ma, and she's kind on a plane right now with Shippou...and they know you're my sister, so they let her know about you too…" Souta smiled sheepishly at his sister and waited for the inevitable.

"WHAT! FAN-FLIPPIN-TASTIC! Now she's gonna go all berserk on us and try to get us to go home, you do know this right! And once she meets Miroku, your wonderful, perverted, room mate, she's gonna freak and drag you back! She only allowed you to join me here because she thought you would be living with me!" Souta shrugged as Kagome continued to pace around the hospital room, shouting random obscenities. Her random loud outbursts were normal to him, he was, after all, her younger brother, and he caused the majority of them anyways.

"Miroku is very, what's the word, oh yeah, cunning. If she asks to meet him, I'm sure he would be a perfect gentleman, plus, if he knows it's our ma, he isn't going to do anything. You know he has it bad for Sango anyway. And I can explain to her how we being room mates ended badly, I mean half our furniture the first week was destroyed." Kagome nodded at her brother, not really listening, her thoughts elsewhere.

_'What is mom going to do when she sees us? Not to mention it's been a whole year, I left when I was turning 18. And Souta, well, he left with me at 17. In a sense she never got over the fact he followed after me to Sephil. She still has Shippou, our adopted youkai brother, but still...'_

Suddenly Kagome was nervous as hell, and in a sense, almost relieved, she did miss her mother after all. But it didn't change the fact her ma had no idea what she had done to her once long black hair, which is now, well, half buzzed and the other half just hanging slightly over her shoulder with red, purple and green highlights.

This was going to be a reunion she would have to be prepared for, but she really couldn't do much in the state she was in, or in the limited time she had.

_'Great, now I have to get out of this place and back home, then on the way there I'll run by the store, grab some black hair dye, and well.. '_Kagome was thinking to herself as Souta continued trying to get her attention.

"OI KAGOME DAMN IT!"

"Huh?" Kagome blinked at Souta's red face.

"Kagome what is wrong with your brain? I've been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes! You're over there staring off into space." Kagome smiled, then walked up to her brother,

"I have to go now, I need to dye my hair back to black so it won't give Ma a heart attack, and I might as well clean up the apartment, I know she'll want to see it, oh and QuegQueg is still there isn't she? Great, I bet she left, yet another, present for me. I've got my work made out for me!"

Kagome slapped her hand to her forehead as she went to grab her pants, not noticing the doctor had been listening to the whole conversation from outside of the doorway.

"Miss, I don't think it's a good idea to be going any where. You're in no condition to be leaving, and you should wait for your mother anyway." The doctor said as she finally stepped through the doorway.

Souta gulped and put his head under the covers to hide from what would probably happen, and embarrassed at what his sister might say to offend the young doctor.

Kagome slowly turned around with her pants in her hand and smiled at the doctor as she sized her up.

_'Red eyes? Interesting, maybe she is a youkai, well, I don't have the time to fully scan her, but I can tell she's not human and I'm not about to have her get in my way'_ Kagome thought to herself before she made up her mind.

"Listen, miss…?"

"Kagura" the doctor mentioned, with a suspicious look upon her features.

_'I can smell her aura, it's very angry and determined...'_ Kagura thought to herself as she watched Kagome's smile become that of a scowl, almost canine.

"Okay, Miss Kagura, I'm leaving this hospital, and if you're in my way, I'm going to have to purify your ass back to the feudal era, got it?" Kagomesaid, each word menacing as she slowly tugged on her jeans.

Kagura blanched. Her red eyes now wide with shock.

Kagome smiled knowing she was right, the woman wasn't human, but that didn't really matter, she had to get to work. She turned so her back was towards the room and put on her sports bra and black skinny tee Souta grabbed for her. She looked down at her once purple tube top, now with dark brown stains on it from her dried blood.

'_Fantastic, another favorite shirt of mine, ruined…ugh! This really isn't my week!!' _

Kagome turned back around to see Kagura had gotten a good hold of her emotions so they weren't showing at all. A perfect mask, letting nothing in, or anything out.

Kagome bent over her brother and kissed him on his forehead before turning to leave she felt a hand tug on her arm. She looked down to see Souta, all ready rising from his bed.

"Well, don't leave without me, I've got the car, and the two of us working is better then one, I'll call ma's cell when she arrives and let her know where we will be, and she's probably going to want to know what happened, but then again, we don't even know so, shit. A problem arises." Souta said as he started walking to his own pile of clothes.

Dr. Kagura cleared her throat.

Both Higurashi's turned, suddenly remembering they weren't the only ones in the room.

"Well, you both are set on getting out of here, so allow me to explain what we think happened to you two." Kagome cut her off.

"What do you mean 'think' you mean to tell me you guys don't know either? Great." Kagura ignored Kagome and continued on,

"I haven't really seen anything like this before really, well at least as a doctor I haven't, but as a youkai, I have seen something similar." Kagura waited until the young boy put on his shirt before she continued.

" You're younger brother mentioned what he was feeling and explained to me that you had the same symptoms, even though he would not explain the hole on your left hip," Souta smiled innocently at the young doctor before turning around to put on his jeans. Kagome shrugged before sitting at the end of the hospital bed waiting for Kagura to continue.

"Anyways, as I was saying, the feeling you had, you said it was like something was pulling inside of you, outward?" Both the siblings nodded before she continued, "Well, this happens when a member of a youkai family is searching for another member. Mostly, it is the strongest among those who have canine youkai blood in them. The call of the pack is always strong. What confuses me in your situation would be that neither of you smell like youkai or look it, but I do sense some sort of power within the two of you, even though it is newer for the boy, you Kagome, have the taste of old magic."

Kagome stared at Kagura before turning to look at her brother who seemed as confused as she was. Kagura watched the scene before her for a few moments longer, allowing them to take in the information before continuing.

"Another thing that differs between your situations to that of a youkai's, is that it doesn't suppose to hurt, at all. A gentle tugging in your chest area is all you supposed to feel, and you're supposed to be able to sense the direction from where the call is coming from. I'm guessing neither of you felt this effect?" Kagura questioned. Kagome and Souta both looked at each other and shook their heads before turning back to the doctor.

"Well, I see, this is strange. I shall look more into what you have both encountered today, and hopefully some research will help make sense of all this. What you both have had has been put down on paper as panic attacks. Even though I know that it is not, it would seem more normal on your report. You both might want to go home and check your family tree, I'm almost sure there is something hidden there."

Kagura glanced down at the clipboard to check her next patient's location before looking back up at the two Higurashi's.

"I would also like for you both to check in sometime next week to see your progress. This is something new, but I might still be able to help if it happens again. Have a great night, and take care of each other." Kagura nodded to them and left.

'_Something is strange about those two, not only do they have some sort of magic within them, they seem to have a large chunk of their souls missing. I was right to mention the youkai's call, because that might just be what it is, but for some reason, I know it is more then just that. It's as if someone is trying to block them from feeling the call, but they aren't youkai, or maybe… maybe they are.' _Kagura continued pondering to herself as she searched for her next patient, one by the name Faye D. Florite.

"Kagome, this is weird. She said she cold taste old magic in you? What does that mean?" Souta asked his sister as she continued staring off where Kagura had left them.

"I don't know Souta, but I have a feeling things are going to change soon. For now, I think its time we get to work on the apartment for mom's arrival, then we can discuss this later. I sure have a few questions for her." Kagome said as she again stood up and walked out the hospital door with Souta tagging closely behind her. Both of the siblings had a lot to think about, and they had one hell of a long night coming ahead of them.

Souta grabbed the keys to his car from his sister's grasp and ran to the drivers seat, leaving her to shake her head and smile. She then felt a light tugging in her chest. It felt how Doctor Kagura explained it would, she looked up at Souta to see if he had any reaction.

"What's that Kagome?" Souta asked as he placed a hand lightly over his chest before looking back at the hospital.

"Souta, I just don't know, we don't have any other siblings besides each other that are blood related. But it is just how she explained it would be. It seems to be coming from the direction of the hospital." Kagome leaned against Souta's red beat up mustang while staring at said building.

'_It stopped? But just a second ago both Souta and I felt it, I just don't know anymore…' _Kagome continued staring at the hospital, just relaxing for a bit before tonight.

Souta took his place beside her while handing her a cigarette and lighting one for him self. Kagome stared at her brother in shock.

"When did you start smoking little one?" Kagome asked as he smiled and lightly pushed her shoulder at the 'little' comment.

"I normally don't, but today has been a bit crazy. It's nice to just chill for a second and think. Especially before all hell breaks lose tonight with mom and Shipp."

"Agreed," Kagome said as she took a puff from the Marboloro red. "But if you make this a habit," Kagome waited until Souta's attention was on her fully.

"I'll make sure Sango gets you drunk and tattoo's 'MORON' on your lower back."

**SS- And there is chapter three! Im so happy! Im actually on a roll!**

**Faye- yes. And im in the hospital. Wtf?**

**SS- hey hey now! There is a reason my dearest blood sucking magician! And your'e going to be in the hospital for a while…**

**Faye- but!**

**SS- No buts! Now, where is Kouga, I need some ramen…**

**Kouga- I am not your errend boy!**

**SS- you are what I say you are sir! Plus, Faye is bitchy and I don't think he will make me any mac n cheese V.V**

**Faye- This is true. I shall not, until you take me out of the hospital!**

**SS- Eventually. :SS backs away as Faye starts chanting:**

**Kouga- Before you guys get into it anymore, ill go get the freakin' ramen! Readers! I hope you enjoyed this chapter, even though SpookyShika is crazy and has no idea where this story is going…**

**SS- Ja Ne! AND DON'T FORGET MY DIET COKE! 3 R/R3 X3**


End file.
